Big troubke for jiley 2
by Wills Lover
Summary: last part from before


JIley

IN THE MORNING Miley's prov:

I got up and went to the kitchen and sighed. Then I felt Jakes arms around me and said "You OK babe?" I turned and said "Yeah fine baby I was just thinking that's all nothing major or something to worry about" I smiled and began making breakfast. 2 hours later Jake and I were sitting on our couch when his phone buzzed He picked up and had it on speaker and he said "Jake Ryan here live and in person." A voice came on and said "Jakey baby we need you down at the studio!!" It was his manager!! Jake said "look man I can't my girlfriend needs me so I can't come in today I'll be there tomorrow!" his manager said "NO TODAY NOW!!" "can I at least bring my girlfriend??" He said loosing his temper. "Fine." His manager said really pissed. We got to the studio 2 minutes later. Jake and I went in

This Time Miley's prov:

I said "Jakey??" he turned and said "Yeah what's the matter Baby??" I sighed and said "I don't feel well I want to go home baby!" He smiled and said "I know but they need me to do this scene Baby I promise we can go home. And even pick up some food on our way home I promise baby you got to trust me" I smiled and said "OK baby" he went on set and did his scene and when he got done he went over to me. "Hey baby!!" said Jake when he came over to me.

Jakes prov:

She looked up and said "Oh Hey babe." I said "you OK baby??" She smiled and said "Yeah baby. Lets go Lily and Oliver are supposed to come over they just called and I said 'I'll call you guys when we get home' SO lets go" he took me home and we called Lily and Oliver. She sighed and said "baby?" I sat next to Her and said "You OK Miles?" she said "No baby!" I smiled and said "What's bothering you sweetie?"

Miley's Prov:

I said "well baby…. I am just scared I mean what if we mess up on raising our son/daughter? Or even now we could mess something up. What do I do Baby?" He chuckled and said "Who needs a hug??" I said "Me" I fell into his arms and he put his arms around me and said "Calm down We won't mess up on it I promise." I pulled away and smiled. Then Lily and Oliver came in. "Hey Lily Oliver" Jake and I said happily. "Hey. Guess what." They said. "HMMMMM You and Oliver are idiots?" Jake said playfully and I smiled as Lily said "No I am pregnant with Oliver's baby." I said "Best friend say what?" Oliver said "She's pregnant and we eloped just like you guys did" Jake and I smiled weekly. "Want to stay for dinner?" I said changing the subject

Lily's prov:

I looked at Oliver and we said "No thanks we should go but thanks though"

Jakes Prov:

I looked at Miley and said "Miley? Should we go see your dad?" She looked at me and got all like pissed and said "Why to stress me out?!" I sighed and said "Come on baby. We haven't seen him since we eloped 3 months ago. Please baby" She got up and went to the kitchen I was on her heals. "Miley please." I begged her. She turned and said "OK Fine" we got out to her car and she said "you know Jake I really have a bad feeling about this" I smiled as we pulled in the drive way 20 minutes later.

Miley's prov:

I knocked on the door with Jake by my side and my step-sister, Lana, Answered. "Oh my gosh MILEY JAKE come in out of the cold." Me and Jake went in and I said "Lana is pa here?" "Yeah. Let me get him" she said as she went to find him I sat down and so did Jake. My dad came in and said "Miley Jake what a surprise what can I do for you?" I said "dad……… I don't want to start a fight I came to patch things up. Me and you and Jake and you. And Me and Lisa and Jake and Lisa where is she?" I saw her behind my dad and Jake said "Mr. Stewart I just wanted to be with Miley everyday and she tried to tell me you wouldn't go for it But I didn't listen." I stood in aw as Jake said those kind words. My dad said "It's OK Jake and I forgive you. It's just hard to give away my baby girl." Jake smiled and said "Could we still get your full blessing?" I looked at him like I was going to cry. My dad said "Of course you have my full blessing. Jake thank you for taking care of her." I smiles and said "Yeah Honey I love you. Am I forgiven guys?" My dad and Lisa said "Of Course." They each came over and gave me a hug and then Jake gave them a high five and then I gave Jake a kiss. Then my youngest step sister, Kareen, came over and gave me an envelope and said "Jake's parents just dropped it off." Me and Jake sat down and read the note It said:

Dear Mr. Ryan and Miss. Stewart,

This letter is to inform you that the guy whom married you was a phony and we locked him up you guys were never really married sorry for the inconvenience.

The Los Angeles Police department

Jake saw the tears in my eyes and we looked at my dad. I handed the letter to him and Lisa and they read it. Jake smiled and removed the ring from my finger and I said "Hey Zombie boy what are you doing??" Jake said "Miley Rae Stewart will marry me for real baby?" I looked at my dad and Lisa and then back at Jake. "Of course Jake I will dose my dad agree?" Me and Jake looked at him and he nodded and I leaped on top of Jake and laughed.

Jake's prov:

I put my arm around her waist as we struggled to get up. When we did Miley asked "Lisa is Tania here?" Just then Tania put her hand on top of mine and I jumped and we turned and Miley said "Hey" Robbie said "Hey Miley Jake Why not get married down in Nashville?" Miley looked at me and said "Jake?? A lot of my family is down there please" "OK" I said agreeing.

2 days later Miley's Prov:

Jake left last night and I was about 3 ½ months pregnant and I was HUGE!! I got on the plane and reached for my I pod and my neighbor on the plane grabbed it for me and I said "Thank you." She said "No problem" 1 minute later my cell rang. I looked at it 'lover boy' I picked up and said "Hello?" his sweet voice said "Hey baby" I said "hey baby. How are you?" He said "I could be better because I miss you like HELL baby. What about you?" I smiled and said "I am not to great." He said "Why Did something happen??" I sighed and said "YES. I almost wasn't allowed to get on the plane Baby I miss you and right know I NEED you." I started crying. He said "what's wrong??" I said "I just need you I mean I am so lonely here and It hurts me I need you by my side It's bothering me!!" he said "I know baby I know I wish I was there with you too baby don't cry baby I don't want my wife-to-be crying please if you cry I will cry to please baby don't cry" I sighed and said "Hey Baby?" he said "yeah?" "I am about to land I got to go bye." I said before hanging up When I got of the stupid plane I ran up to my dad and step mom. "hey Is Jake with you I thought he would be here" Jake came up behind me and said "And right you are" I jumped and said "Who is behind me?!" Jake said "me baby" 'me baby? OMG JAKE' I turned and buried myself in his hug. I said "Jake Sorry I hung up on you but I had to……. I.." he didn't let me finish. He gave me a kiss and I knew I was forgiven. I said "Jake where are you staying?" He said "The Chambrulay. And you?" I smiled and said "At my aunt Dolly's house it is 328 pop star lane incase if you need me." he smiled and I said "babe can you get my bags?" he nodded and grabbed them and helped me out to the awaiting taxi and put them in. "OK baby the number for the hotel is 990-0989 ask for Steve Carrie my name for the hotel." I nodded and got in and said "Wait baby?" He turned and said "Yeah?" "do you want a ride to the hotel?" I asked and he said "No it's OK want me to come over later??" I nodded and said "yeah then we can plan our wedding. If that's OK with you dad and Lisa?" They nodded and I said "How's 5:00?" He said sure and we left. I got in and said "Aunt Dolly?" she came in and said "Well I'll be a monkeys uncle!! Miley you have gotten big!" I said "Thanks. Listen Jake is coming over tonight and I was wondering if you and my dad want to take Lisa and show her some sights" They said "OK."

4:50 still Miley's prov:

I was so happy Aunt Dolly, Dad and Lisa left and I was setting up I put snacks out and drinks when the phone rang I picked it up "Hello?" Lisa's voice came on. "Miley I just wanted to tell you to call us when Jake leaves." I hung up and went to the door and let Jake in. I smiled and said "Hey baby!!" He smiled and said "Hey baby" we sat down and I said "OK baby. What should our wedding date be??" He said "I don't care baby as long as we are together" I sighed and said "you're impossible!!" He smiled and gently kissed my lips and just turned away. "Baby stop!! I am serious. We need to make these arrangements!!" I said angrily he said "I know Baby I am so sorry" I smiled and said "It's OK I was just stressed" he put his arms around me and said "Sweetie I should be helping you plane the wedding instead of having you stressing." I smiled and said "Will you fly back with me?" "Of course" he whispered and I smiled and sighed. He said "hey you OK?" I looked and said "Yeah I am OK. What day should our wedding be on" Jake said "How is 3 days?" I nodded and said "OK. Hey it's getting late I'm going to call my family back OK You should go see you tomorrow" I was fast asleep when they came home. In the morning about 10:00 Jake called me. "Hey baby!" I said Happily into the phone. He said "Hey do you want to make those arrangements today?" I said "I don't know baby I don't really feel well and Aunt Dolly and my parents are going out to a picnic and I just don't know." "Hey I can come over and stay with you" I smiled and said "no Babe it's OK…. Really" He said "No way I'll be over soon OK??" I sighed and said "OK Be quick" I heard the front door open and my Aunt Dolly say 'yeah she's upstairs 2nd door to the left' Jake came up and knocked on my door and I said "Who is it?" HE said "Me babe." I said "Come in" He came in and rushed to my side and said "hi baby. You look increasingly pale! What's the matter baby??" I said "Honey I already told you on the phone I am not well I am sick. It's probley nothing big just a cold." He sighed and said "OK honey why don't we go downstairs. And get you something to eat. OK?" I said "OK." I sat up and Jake put his hand out for me to grab and I did as we went downstairs my aunt dolly said "Miles we are leaving take it easy OK?" I said "yes Aunt Dolly and Jake will make sure of it." I sat on the couch and said "babe?" he glided over and said "Yes My sweet?" I ground and said "Honey can you get me some ginger ale please." He smiled and nodded. He came over and handed me the drink and I said "Thanks honey." He sat next to me and smiled as he said "hey it's no problem" I gently leaned in to his arms, when my cell rang. Jake picked it up and said "Jake Ryan and Miley Stewart speaking." A voice said "Jake is Miley there?" He handed me the phone and I said "Miley speaking" My dads voice said "hey we were just calling to check in how are you feeling?" I smiled and said "good Jake is making sure I only get up to use the bathroom and he is a big help." He said "OK honey tell him thanks for us OK?" I said "OK daddy later" Jake put the phone down and said "Hone? You want talk about something?" I shook my head and he said "OK Baby" I smiled at how understanding he was. I said "Honey Can we go shopping for the wedding??" He said "Are you feeling better?" I nodded and said "Can we?!" I sighed and said "OK leave a note hone." I smiled and wrote a quick little note and went outside and into Jakes rental car. "Honey?" He looked at me and said "Yes?" I said "The park where the picnic is Davies Park." He pulled in and we found my Dad and step mom. We walked over to them and we said "Hey guys" they looked up and said "OH hey Miley Hey Jake………" I looked at Jake and said "so…" Just then my Uncle earl said "From my right: Aunt Dolly, Aunt Pearl, Aunt Bell and Uncle Bob. On the other side we have The Stewarts from LA…" My dad said "as you all Know I am Robbie Ray… This is my new wife Linda and My daughter Miley and her Husband-to-be Jake Ryan." He turned to us and I looked at Jake and said "The wedding will be in 1 ½ days by now at what time Jake?" I turned towards him and he said "At 12:00 pm at the Fatherlay church." We stayed for 1 hour and then left to go to the Hannah Montana store. I said "Jakey?" He said "HMMMM?" I said "Maybe we should split up to find our wedding stuff." He pulled me close "absolutely not" he said protectively. I said "OK fine. What do you suggest then?" He said "Getting the rings and all that we don't need to be fancy with the dress or the tuxes save the money and we can wear one we already have." I smiled and said "OK" we went to the jewelry counter and we looked at the rings. I found one and said "Honey?" he came over and said "yeah hone?" I pointed at the ring it was perfect and then I looked into his eyes he said "OK I'll think about it OK??" I nodded as I went to the other side and bought his ring little did I know he was buying my ring. I smiled and said "What do you want to do now?" he said "How about getting something to eat?" I nodded and said "How about TGI Fridays?" he said "OK I know how much you LOVE that place." I smiled and said "Let's rock" We got to TGI Fridays and they said "Name and How many?" I said "Miley Stewart and 2." I smiled as we waited for our name to be called he said "Honey are you OK?" I looked up at him and said "Yeah Are you OK?" He nodded and smiled the lady said "Miley Stewart Party of 2"we went to our table and Jake pulled out my chair I smiled and said "Thanks Honey." Just then Must be doing something right Played

A woman is mystery  
A man just can't understand  
Sometimes all it takes to please her  
Is the touch of your hand  
And other times you gotta take it slow  
And hold her all night long  
Heaven knows there's so many ways  
A man can go wrong

Chorus:  
Must be doin' something right  
I just heard you sigh  
You leaned into my kiss  
And closed those deep blue need you eyes  
Don't know what I did  
To earn a love like this, but baby, I  
Must be doin' something right

Anywhere you wanna go  
Baby, show me the way  
I'm open to suggestions  
Mmm, whatever you say  
Tonight's about giving you  
What you want, whatever it takes  
Girl, I hope I'm on the right road  
And judging by the smile on your face

Must be doin' something right  
I just heard you sigh  
You leaned into my kiss  
And closed those deep blue need you eyes  
Don't know what I did  
To earn a love like this, but baby, I  
Must be doin' something right

Ah, Baby  
Mmm...

I don't know what I did  
To earn a love like this, but baby, I  
Must be doin' something right  
Must be doin' something right

Jake said "Hey Miley?" I said "Yeah?" he said "How about I take you home now OK??" I said "OK yeah probley the best idea……."

The Wedding Day Miley's Prov:

I was upstairs with my bridesmaid and maid of honor and I sighed My maid of Honor, Lana, said "Hey Miles what's wrong'??" I turned and said "nothing I am just scared!!" I heard Jake starting to come and I sent Lana out to stop him

Jake's Prov:

Lana came in front of me and said "Jake you can't come up here this is the bride's only area!! Sorry" I said "But I have to use the bathroom……… Robbie is holding up in the bathroom downstairs!!" Lana said "Use the one in Dolly's room no one is in there." I smiled and said "Thanks."

Miley's prov:

I smiled as Aunt Dolly and I finished getting ready.

We are living happily ever after


End file.
